


Too Old for This

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Battle Couple Trope, Bickering Old Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Retired Badass Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: The woman that once held the title of Champion of Kirkwall is not nearly as young as she used to be.





	Too Old for This

_9:49 Dragon_

Fenris breathed heavily, leaning against the trunk of the closest tree and clutching a stitch in his side, allowing his greatsword to slip from his grasp and clatter to the ground. His moss-colored gaze was trained carefully on Hawke, watching as she limped from one dead bandit to the next, her hands still sparking nervously with storm magic.

He frowned, and straightened up a little. Ever since she had shattered her hip long ago in a fight with some Tal-Vashoth, she always walked with a slight limp, her steps always slightly uneven. And it was true that at this point, Hawke was no longer as young as she once was.

Still, this did not seem usual.

Now that his breathing was beginning to return to normal, Fenris pushed himself away from the tree and went to her side.

“What’s wrong?” he demanded as he approached.

She looked up at him, her expression one of confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You’re limping.”

“I’m fine. It’s just my hip.”

He shook his head. “I’ve been at your side for nearly twenty years, Hawke. Four of which we were fugitives together. I know when it’s your hip, and when it’s an injury.”

Sylvia _glared_ at him. Actually glared. And Varric insisted that _he_ was the broody one.

Fenris shook his head once more and looked at her, expression softening, shifting from annoyance to concern. “Please, Sylvia.” He called her by her first name to try to get her to understand his sincerity.

She let out a long sigh, before turning slightly to show him the gash that ran the length of her calf. “And since we weren’t expecting to be gone so long, or run into trouble on the road, I don’t have any health potions with me.”

“Then we’ll just have to take care of this without magic,” he said, and finally stepped up beside her, slipping one of her arms around his shoulders so that he could help support her weight.

She leaned against him, clinging tightly to him as he straightened a little and stayed helping her down the path.

“You know, I believe we're getting too old for this,” Fenris commented.

Sylvia let out something that sounded like the disgruntled snort of a mabari hound. “Forty-two is _not_ old!”

Fenris chuckled and pointed out, “Well, you're not exactly reliving your days as the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“I can't believe you're calling your wife old…”

“She is, however, still as beautiful as the day I met her.”

Sylvia flushed slightly. “You're impossible sometimes.”

“And yet you still married me.”

“Shut up.”

Fenris chuckled, and readjusted his grip on her. Despite the misadventures, he wouldn't trade this for the world.


End file.
